


Một người và một người nữa

by Teppu_Corner



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: A bit unhealthy, Angry Akaso, Busy Machida, Cute, Fluff, Just me and my imagination, M/M, hurt but cute
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teppu_Corner/pseuds/Teppu_Corner
Summary: - Nhớ thương một người giữa những áp lực cuộc sống -
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji
Kudos: 6





	Một người và một người nữa

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction - Một người và một người nữa  
> Au: Téppu  
> Pairing: Machida x Akaso  
> Rating: G

Machida dạo này bận khủng khiếp. Những dự án có dài, có ngắn cứ liên tiếp lũ lượt tràn hết vào chỗ trống trên lịch trình của anh.

Akaso bận rộn nhưng luôn cố gắng sắp xếp thời gian để có thể gặp anh, dù chỉ một chút, qua điện thoại, hoặc đưa anh đi ăn ở quán quen.

Nhưng có vẻ, lịch trình được book kín của anh khiến cho người đàn ông 30 tuổi kia đến thời gian nghỉ ngơi còn chẳng có nữa là nghĩ tới chuyện thong thả vui chơi vào lúc này.

Hôm nay, Akaso về nhà với tâm trạng rất tệ. Mặt mũi hầm hầm, đôi lông mày như muốn xoắn tít cả vào nhau, nối liền thành hình chữ Nhất. Điều duy nhất khiến cậu không nổi xung, bộc phát ngay vào giây phút đặt chân tới nhà là cuộc hẹn qua nhà của Machida tối nay.

1 tiếng, 2 tiếng trôi qua mà người cần thấy mãi chưa thấy xuất hiện. Nỗi thất vọng trong cậu càng được đà thổi bùng cơn cáu giận không đâu mà cậu có từ lúc mới về nhà. Khi đồng hồ điểm 10h, chuông cửa reo lên. Cậu phụng phịu ra mở cửa. Giờ này mò đến chỉ có thể là Macchin.

’Sonnu!? Anh tới rồi đây! Hôm nay lịch trình bận quá. Anh không thể về sớm hơn được’

‘Ừm, anh vào nhà đi! Đợi em thay đồ rồi mình đi ăn!’

‘Hôm nay anh chỉ có thể vòng qua nhà em gặp em chút thôi! Hẹn nhau ăn vào bữa khác được không?

Cuộc hẹn bị huỷ bất ngờ làm cậu cảm thấy cực kỳ không thoải mái. Cậu đã rất mong chờ những giây phút chỉ có 2 người. Chỉ có những lúc này, cậu mới về được làm Akaso. Sự khó chịu cứ ngày một nhiều lên trong tim cậu. Đến bây giờ, lời nói như thế nào thốt ra, cậu cũng không kiểm soát được nữa.

‘Em cũng có công việc của em mà. Anh cứ bận rộn với công việc của anh đi, em ổn!’

‘Sonnu, em đừng nói vậy được không? Anh hôm nay đã rất mệt rồi’

‘Anh mệt, vậy em không mệt chắc?’

‘Thôi được rồi! Dạo này 2 đứa đều bận, anh nghĩ mình sẽ không qua chỗ em một thời gian. Nhớ giữ gìn sức khoẻ, ăn uống cẩn thận vào!’

‘Em ổn!’

Tiếng cửa gỗ đóng lại, mang theo tim của Akaso chìm xuống nơi sâu nhất của đại dương.

Tối đó, Akaso ôm gối khóc rấm rứt. Trách bản thân, trách những lời nói mình thốt ra sao lại ác như vậy với anh. Anh đã cố gắng qua với cậu, cậu cũng nên nhẹ nhàng với anh chút chứ… Đang vào vai con quỷ xấu tính kia, làm cậu bị nhập vai quá rồi hay sao…

Cầm lên đặt xuống chiếc điện thoại, bình thường nếu 2 đứa không cãi nhau, anh đã nhắn tin cho cậu biết rằng mình đã về đến nhà. Nhưng chắc bây giờ, anh cũng chẳng muốn nhìn thấy mặt cậu trên avatar line hay bất cứ SNS nào nữa.

Không thể nhắn hỏi thăm ai khác xem anh đã về tới nhà hay chưa. Dù sao 2 người cũng… ừ, cũng chỉ từng là đồng nghiệp thôi mà…

+++

1 tuần, 2 tuần, rồi 1 tháng trôi qua. Từ dạo trước tới hôm chụp ảnh cho tạp chí anan, cũng gần 1 tháng 2 người không gặp được nhau, nhưng vẫn nhắn tin, hỏi thăm nhau đều. Ít nhất cậu biết anh ở đâu và đang có dự án nào mới. Thỉnh thoảng nhắc anh ăn uống, ngủ nghỉ đầy đủ để có sức làm việc. Chỉ cần cậu biết anh bình an, thì cậu cũng vẫn ổn. Nhớ một người, thích một người cũng chỉ như vậy thôi, nhỉ?

Giờ đây, ngoài những lúc bận rộn, chỉ còn thấy anh trên mặt báo và tạp chí. Nhìn mặt anh phờ phạc, cậu thấy thương lắm. Thầm nghĩ bụng chắc lại bỏ bữa rồi. Vậy thì làm sao mà đủ sức làm việc đây. Chẳng có nhẽ, lại. đặt chút đồ ăn cho mọi người ở địa điểm quay? Nhưng rồi nghĩ lại, mình đâu có quyền làm như vậy. Như vậy, là gián tiếp gây rắc rối cho anh, cho tương lai của anh…

Ngày lại ngày trôi qua, cậu nhớ anh, nhưng không có đủ can đảm để nhắn anh cái tin nào. 2 người cứ im lặng như vậy…

+++

‘Thông báo, sắp có động đất xảy ra, mọi người xin hãy đến nơi trú ẩn an toàn…’

Một trận động đất mạnh xảy ra ngay gần khu cậu sống. Nhà cửa rung lắc dữ dội. Cơn địa trấn làm rung chuyển từng căn nhà ngõ phố. Khi cơn rung lắc vừa qua đi, điện thoại cậu bỗng nhiên rung lên bần bật. Có người gọi đến? May quá, mạng điện thoại và lưới điện có vẻ không bị ảnh hưởng gì. Nhìn vào màn hình xem ai đang ở đầu dây bên kia. Cậu thoáng không tin vào mắt mình. Là anh.

‘Mosh…’

‘Sonnu?! Em đấy phải không? Em có sao không? Anh vừa thấy có cơn động đất, lại gần nơi em ở. Em vẫn bình an chứ? Sonnu? Trả lời anh đi!’

Nghe giọng anh hốt hoảng vang lên, giống như chỉ hận không thể chạy ngay từ chỗ anh đang ở lúc này về gần bên cậu. Cuối cùng, vẫn là để anh phải gọi trước mất rồi…

‘Em… em không sao! Không trầy xước gì hết. Đường điện có vẻ vẫn hoạt động bình thường…’

‘Vậy là tốt rồi… Anh lo quá! Nơi anh ở cũng bị rung lắc một chút. Em không sao là tốt rồi…’

Một khoảng lặng cứ như vậy lớn dần giữa cuộc gọi. Cả 2 người có lẽ đều cảm thấy an tâm khi chỉ cần nghe thấy tiếng thở của người còn lại qua chiếc điện thoại nhỏ bé.

‘Anh…’ / ‘Em…’

‘Ah… anh nói trước đi…’

‘Em nói trước đi’

Câu nói đong đầy yêu thương của anh làm cậu không thể không nghe lời. Lâu rồi, cậu mới nghe được giọng nói ấy. Dù nghe trên loa đài hay TV, thì giọng anh lúc nói với cậu vẫn rất khác. Cậu chỉ nghe được sự quan tâm, nhường nhịn và yêu thương. Bao nhiêu từ ngữ mỹ miều cậu muốn nói để xin lỗi anh, giờ tan thành mây khói. Giọt nước mắt khẽ rơi ra khỏi đôi mắt nâu to tròn…

‘Em… nhớ anh… Em xin lỗi, em sai rồi khi đã nói ra những điều tồi tệ với anh. Em xin lỗi, em nhớ anh…’

Giọng cậu vỡ oà trong điện thoại làm tim anh như bị bóp nghẹt. Cái tôi của anh, và cả lịch làm việc dày đặc ngăn anh không thể gọi điện cho cậu. Nếu không phải chỉ là những lời hỏi thăm thì anh muốn gọi điện, muốn nghe giọng câu nhiều hơn bất cứ việc gì trên thế giới. Anh ghét những dòng tin nhắn lạnh ngắt nhấp nháy trên màn hình điện thoại. Anh ghét những câu từ được lựa chọn quá kỹ càng của những chiếc tin nhắn. Trong khi đó, chỉ cần nghe giọng của cậu, anh có thể biết được tâm trạng cậu đang như thế nào, ngày hôm nay có vui không. Sonnu của anh, rất giỏi hoá thân vào vai diễn, nhưng không vì thế mà anh quên mất con người thật của cậu như thế nào. Anh yêu con người của Akaso như cách mà cậu tiến đến, từng lớp, từng lớp lột đi lớp kén của Machida cứng ngắc, lúc nào cũng giữ cho mình một khoảng cách an toàn với mọi người.

‘Anh xin lỗi. Anh xin lỗi, Sonnu! Anh đáng nhẽ ra phải gọi điện cho em sớm hơn. Anh nhớ em nhiều lắm…’

‘Không, không sao. Anh dạo này bận mà. Em không sao đâu, thật đấy. Chỉ là dạo này, vào vai con quỷ đỏ kia nên em mới… Em xin lỗi…’

‘Nào Sonnu! Đừng như vậy mà. Anh sẽ đau lòng lắm đấy! Và với cả, nếu bây giờ, quỷ đỏ đang nói chuyện điện thoại với anh, thì đáng nhẽ ra nó phải nói là ‘em ghét anh lắm’ chứ, Sonnu nhỉ?’

Cậu bật cười ngay được khi anh hùa theo trêu cậu như vậy.

‘Ừm, em ghét anh nhiều lắm!’

‘Ừm, anh yêu em’

**Author's Note:**

> Lần đầu tiên viết fic trong vòng 1 tiếng đồng hồ *khóc*. Nhân cuộc nói chuyện đầy tính tự cầm súng bắn vào chân một cách tuyệt vọng, Tép đã cho ra lò cái fic gương vỡ lại lành này. Nếu có lỗi chính tả chưa kịp sửa mong cả nhà bỏ quá cho.
> 
> Cảm ưn cô gái đáng iu của tui vì luôn luôn làm động lực cho đầu tui nhảy 9981 cái fic với tiến độ đào hố 3 ngày một cái nhưng lấp hố thì chậm rề rề.


End file.
